perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
See Decompose Perfect World boasts quite a robust '''crafting' feature, which holds its own against gear obtained from kills and quests, allowing players to craft even endgame equipment in the Perfect World. The benefits of crafting are far too great for a player to ignore, and extend to things other than even the ultimate armor and weapons. That said, players could always hire a crafter to make the ultimate gear, and the new level 17 weapons from the Homestead are a different proposition. However, players may well decide to level crafting simply because of its potential for giving them a neverending supply of Chi and Celestones for upgrading weapons and armor got elsewhere, such as Dungeon Gear. ironically, Crafting's ability to take armor and weapons and accessories apart (Decomposing them) is about as useful as putting them together. There may be (still needs confirmation) another small benefit to Crafting worth noting: free gear is given to so-called "Pill Babies": when the Codes to advance a character to level 95 and/or 100 are released, those rewards often include free armor that is well on the path to ultimate armor, and if that gear can be crafted (still untested), then it must be by the character themselves, as the armor and weapons obtained that way cannot be traded. Unlike most games, Perfect World’s crafting feature is not limited only to a select few characters or character class. Any character class in Perfect World may craft items provided they meet the requirements. Nor does it require the spending of points that might otherwise be spent on skills, and it provides XP and Spirit each time something is crafted (as in other games, negligible amounts). Whenever a player crafts equipment, the resulting item is always random. Crafting in Perfect World never fails. The abilities and equipment grade are simply a matter of luck, there no stats, item, or class in game which affects this. Equipment grade is separate from crafting level, and roughly follows a two-equipment-grades-per-crafting-level scheme. Products and byproducts are not the only benefits of crafting. Each time you craft, or even gather materials from Resource spawns, you gain actual Level Exp, and Spirit. It is theoretically possible for you to level up just by crafting alone! The crafting skills are * Apothecary : gathering herbs, making potions with spell-like effects and making +attack and +defense charms * Blacksmith : gathering stone, metal, thread, oil, glue and pelts to make weapons * Craftsman : gathering stone, wood, glue and pelts to make pendants, belts and rings * Tailor : gathering wood, coal, metal, thread, glue and pelts to make arcane, light and heavy armor, helms and hats, and cloaks As there is a marked tendency in all games for the Random Number Generator to be skewed towards negative results near the completion of a set of tasks (Near Level Death Experience), it is highly recommended that the most expensive recipes be completed first. Crafting one item a day is also, less highly, recommended (Bait and Switch / Door Prize). Additionally, PWI crafting is punishing, that is to say offers excessive amounts of difficulty, in one of two ways, both of which waste ingredients: instant success with lots of materials left over, or using up huge amounts of ingredients with repeated failures. What's the problem with having them left over, you ask, one can simply resell them or use them on a new project? Well, exactly. That is by far the better strategy. Crafting is, of course, an obstacle course and a time sink. But it is also a steep curve that tends to drop to a pleasant slope at higher levels, where other sorts of grinding usually gets steeper. There are fewer materials at lower levels for sale, they are more expensive, and there are those darn Crafting Quests to get to level four and six. Compare with once you actually get to level six, and apart from the Jade, you are using the same materials as at level five. The only thing harder about it is getting to the towns and villages on the outskirts; but if you craft at Dreamweaver Port, there is even a free teleport from Archosaur harbor. Crafting NPCs offer the higher level recipes in advanced level towns, with the exception of advanced level Apothecaries. Basic Apothecaries offer all recipes at levels 1-5, including Charms of any level, but Advanced Apothecaries level 6 and up Charms; they do not offer recipes for Powders level six and up. Territory Wars Officers will allow access to make 6+ powders, but only to crafters whose Faction owns the territory. The crafting interface is often used at NPCs that are not part of the normal gear crafting system. The system would appear to have been labeled incorrectly and has never been changed. The icon that appears under the heading, "Requires Item" is the Product/s, not the Ingredient/s. The icon/s that appear/s under the heading, "Amount" is/are the Ingredients, not the Product/s. Even more confusing, a required skill may appear next to the product, where it should be listed with the other requirements, namely materials. Also out of place, next to the ingredients, is a field where the number of products can be increased, if there are sufficient ingredients to do so. As of mid-2017, this will no longer cause production of some or all (testing required) to be automated, making one product at a time. Instead, all products will be made as quickly as possible, sometimes instantly. While this is of course much faster than it used to be, players must be wary of using up ingredients that they did not intend to consume. Learning the skills Once you reach character level 5, you gain a quest which allows you to learn the various crafting skills in game. Just complete the individual quests for each crafting skill to receive the skill book. Once you have the different skill books, simply present them to you city elder and pay a small fee to learn that particular crafting skill. Each time you craft, you gain one point towards the next level of the crafting skill. There are player level limits on crafting level; eg to craft tier 4 items, suitable for level 50-60 characters, you must have reached level 50. Therefore, the strategy of having a low level crafting 'bot' or 'mule' character to supply higher level main characters is restricted in PW. On the other hand, there is a high rate of return and the ability to craft superior items. Compared with other ways of making money, gathering resources and crafting is more time consuming. Note that, for item levels up to eight, at least, the maximum level of items that can be crafted is the character's crafting level multiplied by 2. Odd-numbered item levels require the next level of crafting. E.g. tier 7 items require crafting level 4. Materials Crafting not only requires the right skill, but also the right ingredients, or raw materials needed to craft. Example of raw materials would be Glue, Jades, Sandstone, Nectar, etc. First level crafting requires only three materials; two resources and one Jade. At level two and up, two additional materials are required. Jade is rated by the level of the equipment it is used to make, not crafting level, and is always purchasable at Merchant, with the grade available varying on the town the merchant is in. Merchants in the races' starting cities and Archosaur offer Jade of grade 1-8. The towns inside the higher level areas (Dreamweaver Port, Sirry Wine Camp, Village of the Dreaming Cloud, Immolation Camp, etc) erroneously offer level 5 and 6 Jade, rather than the level 7 and 8 they should offer, and correctly, Jade from level 9 to 14. The error is probably still in game, almost a decade after release, in part because there is no need to go to the frontier towns to craft level 7 and 8 items, as they can be crafted in Archosaur or a main city. Primary material The two additional materials are combined to create a single unified material type used in all crafting of that type (Craftsman, Tailor, Blacksmith) and of that crafting level. For example, Willow Muslin is a material made of Azureworm Silk (Thread) Charcoal (Coal) and Glaze (Glue); it is used in all level four Tailor recipes. Copper Bar is the material, made of Rough Fur (Pelt), Concentrated Glue (Glue), and High-Carbon Steel (Metal), used in all level two and three Blacksmith recipes. Although the exact materials used in this composite material vary by level, they follow a set pattern. Tailor material always is made of Thread, Coal, and Glue. Craftsman material is made of Wood, Glue and Oil. And Blacksmith material is always made of Metal, Oil, and Glue. Sources The various raw materials can be acquired through different means. :1. Oil, Glue, Leather and Thread are items dropped by monsters and not otherwise obtainable, although players may buy and sell these in Item Mall or Player Shops. Glue, Oil, and Leather are used in Tailoring, Forging and Crafting, Thread only in Tailoring. :2. The various color Jades are used in Forging, Tailoring, and Crafting, and are not only dropped (infrequently) by monsters, but also can be bought from any Merchant NPC. Do not miscategorize this expense as a hardship; it is the easiest material to obtain, requiring only money and the NPC. Do not hesitate to discard Jades from your inventory if space is needed for other crating materials. :3. Wood (Logs), Stone (Sandstone, Gravel), Energy (Coal), and Metal (Iron) can be obtained from Resource spawns found outside cities. A Pickaxe must be in the player's inventory to harvest these spawns. Players may buy and sell these materials in Item Mall or Player Shops. :4. Herbs: For example, Nectar, Salvia Root, Golden Herb, and Ageratum used in the Apothecary skill. Apothecary allows you to produce rare and powerful potions and charms that greatly help you in your quests, PvP and even Territorial War. These ingredients can be obtained from Resource spawns found outside cities. Before recent changes, a Pickaxe had to be in the player's inventory to harvest these spawns. Players may buy and sell these materials in Item Mall or Player Shops. Resource spawns can only be harvested by characters of the requisite level. Availability There is a comparison of the availability, rarity, sources and prices of various Material Resources at the Resources page, as well as a discussion of the game objects from which they are gathered and the monsters that drop them. Rarity and Recommendations From least in demand / easiest to supply to most in demand / hardest to supply: * Stone, Coal, Wood, Metal, Thread, Glue, Pelts. Conclusions: ** Make Axes or Hammers or Polearms when leveling Blacksmith (stone first ingredient) ** Make Arcane armor when leveling Tailor (wood first ingredient), but Heavy Armor might be preferable based on supply fluctuations; obviously avoid the Pelts of Light Armor. ** Little distinction in Craftsman, where what the player has available is probably the determining factor. Stone may have already been used up if they also level Blacksmith, Wood for Tailor. Obviously avoid Pelts. Equipment Grade :General equipment quality is denoted by 2 main things: * Stars ::One star equipment are items possessing the base stats (Def, Atk, MDef, etc.) of said equipment. Two star equipment are those items which posses a higher base and max value than their one star counterpart. Three stars are the pinnacle of equipment quality, giving you the highest possible base and max stats for that particular equipment. * Name Color ::The color of the equipment names also gives players an idea of the equipments quality. :: White equipment names, means the item is normal, giving you the base value :: Equipment whose names are blue, boast special bonuses or abilities for that equipment, and also a bonus for its “star” value (applies only to 1 and 2 star items). :: Equipment names whose color is deep violet are 3 star equipments, which guarantee 1 or more special bonuses or abilities, and also the maximum bonus. :: Equipment names whose color is yellow-orange, red, and green are special equipment (also known as legendary equipment) which can only be crafted with the aid of special items found from dungeons, bosses, and quests Special Abilities and Bonuses In addition to the base stats of an equipment, crafted gear may have anywhere from 1 to multiple special abilities and bonuses. These abilities and bonuses include, but are not limited to: :Additional stats (+Str, +Dex, etc.) :Increased attributes (HP, MP, Eva, hit, etc.) :Additional base, and max stats (aside from the stats given by the equipment grade) :Additional durability :Lowered requirements :Special Abilities (increase exp gain, deals double damage, increased range, chance to stun, etc.) Equipment Slots Crafted gear also have a chance to have anywhere from 1 to multiple slots. These slots allow a player to attach special items called soul stones which provide additional abilities (see upgrading guide). Sale and Recycle Should you end up crafting unwanted or extra equipment (no ability, one star, etc.); you can always sell them to another player seeking that kind of item, or sell it to an NPC for coin giving you funds for your other in-game needs such as teleporting, potions, etc. Another thing you can do with unwanted or extra crafted equipment is to break them down. Breaking down piece of equipment provides you with special ingredients used refining equipment, as well as special ingredients used for another form of crafting called Apothecary (see below). A large number of Apothecary's special potions and charms can only be produced with items you acquire from breaking down crafted equipment. Decompose Decomposition, as breaking down items is called, is simple. Go to the same NPC you would if you were crafting, and instead of selecting craft, choose Decomposition. Once selected you will see a window like the one below come up. Up to two levels of equipment can be decomposed for every level of the craft that the decomposer has. After level four crafting, this system of two levels for one is replaced by one for one: * Level Five Tailor, eg, decomposes level Nine max armor * Level Six Tailor, eg, decomposes level Ten max armor * Level Seven Tailor, eg, decomposes level Eleven max armor {image here} Simply drag the desired equipment to be broken down. The product box will display what item you will get from breaking down chosen equipment. Only equipment may be broken down. 1-star and 2-star equipment produce Chi Stones when broken down. These stones are raw materials used to craft charms with Apothecary. 3-star equipment when broken down produce Mirage Stones. These stones are used for refining equipment (see upgrading guide). NPCs Once you have learned the needed crafting skill, simply proceed to the specific crafting NPC’s to begin crafting. Below is a small chart on the various skill you need, and NPC to go to for crafting: : The Workshop Preparations aside, the final work of crafting itself takes place in an options window accessed through an appropriate NPC, eg Blacksmith Hu for Forging. Once you have learned the necessary skill, acquired the needed materials, and gone to the needed NPC, simply talk to the required NPC, click on the craft option and the following window should appear. {image here} :1. A Indicates the current craft skill and your current level in that skill. The green bar indicates how much exp you’ve gained till the next crafting level. :2. B Are the various tabs which contain the equipment you may via this NPC. :3. C The various icons shown are the various equipment you can craft in that particular tab. :4. D These icons found here indicate which raw materials you need to craft this particular piece of equipment. It also indicates how much of that particular raw material you need for crafting the desired equipment. :5. E This indicates the Crafting Skill and level required to craft the desired equipment. To begin crafting, simply select the equipment you wish to craft. Make sure you have all the raw materials in your inventory, and enough of it to craft the desired amount of equipments. Once you’ve chosen the desired equipment to craft, and have all the raw materials present, select the number of equipment you wish to craft in the quantity section. Then simply click craft. Once you click craft, a progression bar will appear indicating the time it’ll take to complete the crafting (this usually takes only a few sec.). Once crafting is complete, the status message box will show the equipment crafted, and the crafted item will appear in the next blank spot in your inventory. NOTE: Crafting will not work if you have no space in your inventory (the crafting materials won’t be consumed). Bonuses Equipment crafted by players is often superior to the equipment you can buy from NPCs, and sometimes they can even be far superior compared to those dropped by monsters, even bosses Channeling and APS Attacks Per Second, noted as a bonus on gear by the phrase "Interval between attacks -X seconds", where X is usually a low fraction such as .01, are very powerful additions to weapons and armor. They are very rare, so a lot of high level crafting consists of accumulation of massive amounts of materials and mass production of gear, decomposing the normal products in order to literally, make room for the rare end product. Souledge Twilight Temple Gear must be repaired to full before it can be Decomposed to become a Souledge Links * http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/Crafting * Crafting recipes * Gear Addons - the bonuses added to two and three star crafted gear See also * Apothecary * Blacksmith * Craftsman * Tailor Category:Crafting Category:Skill